White Rose
by NeverDyingFlame
Summary: First RWBY story Yuri between Ruby and Weiss. Please excuse the first three chapters I just started writing these.
1. A Strange Rose

**This is my first story of RWBY**

Ruby was laying down on her bed listening to music when Weiss walked in "Ruby do you know Yang and Blake are" Weiss asked calmly. Ruby didn't hear or didn't see her walk in Weiss walked over to her pulled off her headphones Ruby looked down at surprised Weiss and joked "Whatever it is I didn't do it Weiss". Weiss looked at her annoyed "Anyway I asked if you knew where Blake and Yang went off too". Ruby thought for a moment "Nope can't say I know where they went off to why do you ask". The heiress sighed "Just wondering" She laid down on her bed "Um Weiss" The red head asked nervous afraid to annoy her even more. "What is it Ruby" Weiss asked annoyed. "Can have my headphones back" Weiss looked at her hand realizing she still had Ruby's headphones. "Here" Weiss handed them back to Ruby "Thanks Weiss".

A few hours later Weiss fell asleep until Ruby hopped down from her bed and the heiress woke up looked over and asked "Isn't a little late to be going somewhere Ruby". The red head replied fidgeting "No I was going to ask you something. But it's kind of embarrassing so please don't tell anybody". "Okay what is it" Weiss asked. Ruby blushed "Well... I-I was wondering if you loved me because. I love you so I wondering if you were the same about me. And I know it sounds weird".

Weiss looked at her surprised and thought _well it is true I do love her I don't want to say it so I'll kiss her to answer her_. Weiss grabbed Ruby and kissed her "I'm sure that answered your question" The white haired girl said smugly. Ruby looked at her and said "Well you didn't have to do it like that you know" And then kissed her again. Then started touching her Weiss pulled back and asked "Are you sure you want to do this".

Ruby thought for a moment and said "Yes and I guess I could start by doing this" Ruby started to undress. Weiss looked at her for a moment and began doing the same. After a few minutes they were undress and looking at each other "So how should we start" Weiss said. Ruby kisses her and started to touch her breasts and Weiss doing the same. Ruby moved to Weiss's breasts and to suck gently on her nipple while her hand played her other breast getting her wet. Ruby's other hand moved down toward her vagina and Weiss let's a small moan.

Ruby started to rub slowly causing Weiss to let another moan. Ruby puts in a finger and thrusting slowly causing her to get wetter Ruby moves down "Can I please Weiss" she said "Yes you can Ruby" The heiress said as she spread her legs. Ruby started lick slowly Weiss's body shudder when she felt Ruby's tongue. She put finger back in then started thrusting Weiss let out a loud moan then she started to speed up and added another finger. "R-Ruby... I-I think" Before she finish her sentence she came in Ruby face "S-sorry I didn't mean to do that" Weiss said. "It's okay Weiss I like this taste" Ruby said as she licked her fingers "But now it's my turn" She lays down on back and spread her legs and looking at Weiss seductively. Weiss then started to lick Ruby's vagina.

Ruby then moaned loudly Weiss started to do the same thing Ruby did to her Weiss put her fingers in Ruby and started to thrust madly. "Weiss that feels so good keep doing that" And she continued what she was told. "Weiss I'm going to cum" As Ruby said that she came while letting out one last moan covering Weiss in her juices "Hm you're right Ruby this does taste good" Weiss said while cleaning up "And we might want to get dressed before Yang and Blake come back" Weiss suggested. "Hm good point and I think you're going need new sheets" Ruby replied. "No not right now we're going to change them soon" They both finished getting dressed when the door opened.

"We're back" Yang said as she walked in with Blake behind her "What did you two do while we were gone" Ruby and Weiss looked at each other and said "Nothing interesting".


	2. Heated Night

Yang looked at them both "Really because it seems like you did do something" Weiss got up and said "What makes you think that" "Well I don't know I was just guessing no need to get offend" Yang replied. Ruby got back into her bed and put on her headphones. Blake lied down on her bed and began reading a book while Yang and Weiss fought.

After a few minutes they calmed down Ruby decided to ask Yang something "So Yang what did you do while you were away". "I thought we told you where we were going" Yang replied. She smiled nervously "Yeah I kind of forgot what you told me". "Well me and Blake went on a job since you seemed to forgot" Yang told Ruby. "Oh that's right I wondering because Weiss asked me a while ago so that's why I asked" Ruby said.

A few hours pass and they were getting ready for bed when Blake said "I'm pretty sure you two must have done something while we were away". "We talked okay that's it nothing more nothing less" Weiss replied. "Okay if that is what you say then I guess that's all there is" Yang said "Good because I don't talk about this anymore we should go to sleep anyway" Weiss suggested. They turned off the lights Weiss waited until the others were asleep she pulled down pajamas and started to masturbate and moan quietly but not quietly enough for Blake to hear she woke up "Weiss what are doing" Blake asked quietly Weiss covered up quickly "Um n-nothing Blake I wasn't doing anything" Weiss responded "Yeah sure I doubt that" She got up and walked over to her and pulled off the blanket "You mind if I help".

Weiss looked at and thought _Was she serious or just joking and how do you even reply to this question. _"Um no thanks" Weiss said. "Okay then but you might want to be a little bit quieter next time" She walked off to her bed and went back to sleep. Weiss deiced to wake up Ruby "Hm what is it Weiss" Ruby said sleepily. "Be a little quieter you dolt the others are sleeping" Weiss said in whisper "Sorry but what is it you want Weiss" Ruby replied in a whisper "Well I was wondering if we could you know" Weiss said. "Right now but why" Ruby asked. Weiss looked at her seductively "Because I want to and it'll be interesting" "Okay fine" Ruby said annoyed.

They walk in into the bathroom "Why in here Weiss" She closed the door behind them the heiress turned around and looked at Ruby "Do you have any better ideas". She thought for a moment "No I don't but it's a little weird doing it in here" Said Ruby "I did say it'll be interesting didn't I" Weiss said in a seductively "Yeah I guess you did" Ruby replied. Weiss began to strip and Ruby did so as well. When they were done Weiss started kiss her and touching Ruby "Getting right into it huh" Ruby said "Why not right" Said Weiss. Weiss moved her hand to Ruby's pussy and put in her fingers started thrusting madly Ruby let out a loud moan "Quiet remember because we don't want to wake up Yang and Blake" Weiss said. "Sorry Weiss I didn't mean to I kind of forgot about the others" Ruby said out of breath.

Weiss took out her fingers and got her knees and started to lick Ruby's vagina. Ruby was struggling not to moan but she had to and then Weiss stop "Huh why did you stop" "Come here and I'll show you" Weiss sat down on the cold tile floor and shuddered. Ruby sat across from her Weiss moved closer to her and started to rub against her then Ruby did the same but a little faster then Weiss they both started moaning not caring for the others and not so long after they both came covering each other in their juices.

They lay for a few more minutes until getting up and cleaning themselves off then get dressed then walking out quietly to be surprised that Yang and Blake were still asleep. So they went back to bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Weiss was the first awake so she decided to get dressed and get coffee for everybody when she got back everyone was up "Good everyone is up I got coffee" Weiss said while holding up the mugs. "Which one is mine" Ruby said. Weiss put the mugs down on a table "Um I would believe it's this one" Weiss said while handing Ruby one of the mugs "Thanks Weiss" Yang said while taking one the mugs and taking a sip. Blake and Weiss took the last two "I thought I might as well do this since you guys were still asleep" Weiss replied. "So Blake was telling us you were doing something last night what was it" Ruby asked. Weiss looked at Blake who was laying back down on her bed then replied to Ruby "I-it's nothing". "Okay I guess it's not that important then" Said Ruby.

A couple hours pass and they were getting ready to leave. Weiss had to talk with Blake so Ruby and Yang decided to walk around until they were done talking. "You were going to tell them what I was doing last night are you mental" Weiss said furiously. "Sorry I just woke up I wasn't thinking" Blake replied. "I can tell you weren't thinking Blake anyway we should go Ruby and Yang are waiting" Weiss said walking out of the room with Blake behind her. "So what did you talk about" Ruby asked Weiss. Weiss sighed and said "We talked about why she decided to talk about what I did last night". "What did you do last night if you don't mind me asking" Ruby said. "Well I kind of masturbated then Blake heard me and asked if she could help" Weiss said embarrassed. "Well did you let her" Ruby asked. "No I didn't Ruby why would I let her" Weiss yelled.

"Wait what happened now" Yang said as she and Blake turned around "It's nothing Yang" Weiss said. "Okay then where are we going by the way" Yang asked. "We're just walking around that's all" Weiss replied.

After a while of walking around they headed back to their dorms. "We should clean up our dorms I just now realized" Blake suggested. "You're right we should well let's get on it" Weiss said. "Do have to do it right now I mean we just got back" Ruby complained. "Oh come little sis we can get through it in a couple of minutes at least" Yang said trying to cheer her up. Weiss came over to Ruby and whispered "I'll reward you if you help us". "Fine I'll help" Ruby said. They started cleaning up their dorms when they were done Ruby got in bed and took a nap. "I don't want to sound mean but I didn't think Ruby was going to help" Blake said. "Yeah same here" Yang agreeing with Blake. "What did you say to her Weiss" Blake asked. "All I said was I'll reward her with something that's all" Weiss said. Yang laughed and then said "Make sure you reward her okay". "Don't worry I'll do it here soon" Weiss replied.

When Ruby woke it was night and the others were asleep or she thought she saw that Blake must have went somewhere so Ruby hopped down quietly and went to look for her. As she was looking for Blake she bumped into Jaune "Oh hey Jaune what are you still doing up" Ruby asked. "I was just walking around and what are you still doing up" Jaune asking the same question. "Oh well I was looking for Blake have you seen her" Ruby replied. "Is she the quite one with the black hair" Jaune said. "Yep that would be her where did see her at" Ruby said. "I saw in the library" Jaune said. "Thought so thanks Jaune" Ruby said.

Ruby made her down to the library and found Blake sitting at a table reading. "What are doing in here Blake" Said Ruby while approaching her. Blake turned around to see Ruby standing there "Um hey Ruby I'm just reading that's all" Blake replying to Ruby's question. "What's the book called" Ruby asked. Blake thought _Should I tell her hm it can't hurt right I don't think she'll know about it_ "It's called Ninjas of Love" Blake answered. "I'm not sure heard of that one I may have I don't know but is it good" Ruby said. "Well it depends on what type of books you read so it maybe good to me but not to you" Blake said. "Hm good point" Said Ruby as she sat down in on of the chairs next to Blake. "You're not going back to the dorms" Blake said as she turned back to her and continued to read". "No I'm not tired so I'll just stay in here with you" Ruby said. "Well alright then but don't be to loud okay" Said Blake. "Hey I'm not always loud you know" Ruby pointed out. "When I'm around yeah you are loud maybe you should try to be a little quieter" Blake said. "Well I can't help it sometimes you know". Blake looked at Ruby for a moment and looked back at her book.

After a while Blake got up and grabbed her book "You coming I'm going back to the dorms" Blake said . "Yeah I'll go with you why not" Ruby said while getting up. As they walked back to their dorms once back in their dorms ruby got changed and went back to bed. While Blake decided to read a little bit more.

Ruby woke up still tired but still got down and changed she decided to the same thing Weiss did yesterday morning and get coffee for everyone but on her away to do she bumped into team JNPR "Hey there Ruby just wake up" Pyrrha said. "Yeah why do you ask" Ruby replied. "Because we have classes today" Pyrrha reminded Ruby "Wait we do I totally forgot" Ruby said as she ran back to her dorm when she saw Weiss getting dressed "Everything okay Ruby" Weiss asked her. "Well I forgot we had classes today" Ruby replied. "How did you forget about that" Weiss said. "I don't know I just woke up and was going to get you guys coffee until I bumped into team JNPR and Pyrrha told me" Ruby explained. "You do forget a lot don't you Ruby" Yang said while coming out of the bathroom all dressed. "Well it seems like you guys are ready we should start heading to class now" Blake suggested while standing up.

Ruby was sitting in class bored so decided to see if Weiss wanted to do it. Since Weiss sits next to her she whispered in a seductive tone "Hey Weiss meet me in the bathroom in a few minutes". Ruby raised her hand "Professor Port can I go to the bathroom" Said Ruby. "Yes you may go Ruby" Professor Port said. After a few minutes Weiss asked to go and she could go so met Ruby in the bathroom and she saw Ruby all undressed "So this what you wanted me to met you in here for" Weiss said. "Yep this is exactly what it is now come here I want to have some fun" Ruby said. Weiss walked closer to Ruby who started taking off Weiss's clothes. After Weiss's clothes they started to kiss and touch each other Ruby moved down to Weiss's breasts and started to suck on her nipple while Ruby's other hand twist and pull gently Weiss's other nipple and Weiss started to moan loudly. "Can I move down Weiss" Ruby said. "N-no play with me a bit more" Weiss replied. "Okay if that is what you want" Ruby said. Ruby moved her other hand down to Weiss's pussy and rubbed slowly and then she added a finger and began thrusting in and out slowly. Then Ruby added another finger and started to speed up until she could go as fast as she could "Ruby I-I'm going cum" Weiss said loudly and she came. Ruby took out her fingers Weiss fell to the floor out of breath "Oh come you haven't even had your turn" Ruby said as she sat across from Weiss and spread her legs. Weiss started licking Ruby's vagina which caused Ruby's body to shudder. Then put in two fingers began to thrust in and out madly. "Oh I l-love that W-Weiss keep doing that" Said Ruby. "Oh don't worry I will keep doing this" Weiss said. Weiss could feel Ruby's getting tighter as she was getting closer to cumming "Now I'm going to cum Weiss" Ruby said through her moans. "I know feel it" Weiss said as Ruby came covering Weiss's hand and face in her juices. They sat there for a moment before realizing they still had class so they clean themselves off and got dressed and headed back to class and returned to their seats and finished class.


End file.
